Ella Protohero
Previous Years Ella Protohero was born May 18 (36 BBY) to teenage parents Talbot Protohero and Nunu Protohero on a planet named Naboo. Ella is a quiet and calm girl,but can get anxious at some points. Being the only child in her small family,Ella was often alone and had no one to play with.At the age of 5, Ella's mom taught her how to use her wits for negotiations and talking her way out of trouble while her dad taught her how to construct a lightsaber just in case for self defense ;). When Ella was only 7, her mom was killed by the Sith,which made Ella hate Sith greatly! For the next 6 years, Ella resided with her father until he sadly passed away... Suicide was his chance to finally accept his wife passing away when Ella was still a child. Ella was now an orphan living in a foster home for girls on Naboo. On her 15th birthday, Ella traveled to Coruscant to learn how to be a Jedi! While on Coruscant Trying to follow the Jedi way,Ella was left living on the streets until she was offered an apartment.Had no friends and was depressed,Ella traveled across the outer rim looking for companions.While traveling back to Coruscant, Ella met Elena Amatari and Kenko Dager!She soon fell for Kenko and later became his girlfriend :).She went through some tough times as she went broke and still had no friends.But as time went by,she met Mara Bloodnight, Xenna Stryker, Beastly Rex, Jasmine Rosejoy, and Vann Blazebreaker and later became a little popular.She tried hard to fit in,but the attempt failed.At age 17, Ella was now getting a little well known and even became friends with some popular Clone Wars Adventures characters :D.When learning the Jedi way,Ella earned the titles Saber Master, Blademaster, and Duelist! Love at first sight- When Ella met Kenko Dager,she could not get enough of him ;).He was a nice,sweet,handsome,and kind guy who was somewhat similar to Ella's personality.She knew he was the guy for her since he was one of a kind.On August 15 18 BBY, She and Kenko got Married on Felucia. During that time, just like her parents, she was a teen mom pregnant with twins. She delivered the twins a month later on September 10, 18 BBY. Their names were Jaden and Julnavya Dager. The family now lives in tranquility and are happy. Mission to Shili After her children were born,Ella traveled to Shili to confront the Togrutan warlord Malek Tesha. She disguised herself as a togruta wearing a dark blue cloak. Loaded with two pistols and a reverse Makashi lightsaber, Ella negotiated with the Bounty hunter, saying "Why do you treat these citizens as if they are slaves?" He said to her "These people are worthless! They are inferior to me.They have no leader,so I control them". Getting tired of his foolish attitude,Ella shoots at the warlord/bounty hunter,but she misses."Come back here!" She exclaimed,but Malek jumped out of an eight story window and landed on a starfighter. So Ella got on her speeder and went after him.Her objective was to obtain and arrest the ruthless bounty hunter. Heading for Corvala, Ella was stopped by Malek and they dueled it out."You really think you can defeat me?" Malek said."I know I can destroy you. You are weak and SELFISH!"Then she pulled out her reverse lightsaber, threw it in the air, then while Malek was looking at the lightsaber in the air, Ella pulled out the right pistol and shot Malek in his arm twice. Malek fell to the ground and Ella hand-cuffed him and arrested him.The people of Shili were reliefed. Ella stayed in Shili and met a young togruta by the name of Kem-kem. Kem-kem was just like Ella, he had no parents and he was an orphan. Ella felt bad for him and decided to take him in with her back to Coruscant.Back on Coruscant,she turned Malek in and in return,Ella received 6,000 credits for her mission. Ella needed the money badly since she had the twins and her husband was gone on missions. Surprise visit! When Ella went back to her home planet Naboo, she began to have sudden flashbacks. A girl kept appearing in her dreams as she slept at the Lake Retreat on Naboo. There, the mysterious girl was on the lake, she turned around and saw Ella looking at her. Coming closer to her, Ella ran to get to the girl, but the girl was only a shadow and turned to mist. Ella woke up from the dream and was at the exact location where her dream took place.Standing on the cliff of the lake retreat, Ella was reminiscing about her life on Naboo. While Ella's back was turned,she suddenly felt a hand touch her shoulder. Scared,she turned around quickly and found out it was Olivia Lest. Olivia was notorious and pretty well known. "OMG! I heard of you" "Yup" "What happened?" Ella asked. "I got exiled from the Cwa Universe,so I traveled across the inner and outer rim. Sadly,I'm permanently exiled from there" "Aww :P". She and Olivia traveled to Tatooine and stayed at a hotel. "So tell me.How was your life in the Cwa Universe?" Ella asked. "Well for one,I was more of a bounty hunter than a Jedi,and just like you,I didn't make friends that easy nor quick. I had hard times and there were some points in my life when I said you know what...forget it. I was an independent girl who just minded her own business oh and I use to date Kenko Dager like you ;)." "Cool. So why did you get exiled from the Cwa Universe?" "Well......To make a long story short,I just quit and left forever. I tried to come back but they rejected me :(. I got tired of all the crap and I had stuff I needed to do.I could have just easily returned but that didn't happen. "The two had almost everything in common. They both had children,were from Naboo, and so much more! It was like having a twin for Ella. Ella wished she could take Olivia to Coruscant with her, but that couldn't happen.She and Olivia exchanged numbers, hugged one another,and said farewell! Modern life Ella now resides on Coruscant and occasionally visits Naboo. Her life goes well and she now has many friends :D. She became a full blossomed 19 year old young woman whose life and family are under control with the help of her Nightsister Spiderclan, she can finally rest....For now. Trouble on Orto Plutonia While looking after her twins, Ella was called for a job by the Jedi council. Her mission was to remove Chi Tambor, who was controlling the Pantoran senate through tyranny,from office.She and the Nightsister Spiderclan warriors went to the arctic planet Orto Plutonia to confront Chi Tambor. The clan consisted of Ella herself,Mara Bloodnight, Arica Bloodnight(Xenna Stryker) and Jasmine Rosejoy all accompanied her to her mission.When they arrived,Ella felt the urge to just quit o:.The thing was, Ella HATES the cold, especially winter.But she could not give up that quickly,because she would look like a failure to her clan,so she was determined.While on their way to see Tambor,the Spiderclan encountered the Talz,which gave Ella the creeps.The Talz were ferocious and attacked the sisters,preventing them from seeing the tyrant.One of the Talz clawed Mara,so then Arica and Ella jumped on the Talz,which resulted in the Talz being killed.They were no match for the Spiderclan sisters :D.They made it to the capital of Orto Plutonia and encountered Chi Tambor sitting on a throne in an icy room. "We've come to remove you Tambor!" Arica exclaimed."As if!You will never get rid of me!"Chi yelled in vain."We do not want any trouble Tambor.We just wanna know what made you come here the first place" "Well that's none of your business. I've been here long enough.I'll never leave!".The warriors had no choice but to force him to leave office.The tyrant had special abilities to produce frost and freeze people.When Tambor blew his breath,he made an attempt to freeze Jasmine,but Ella heroically jumped and pushed Jasmine out of the way."Sisters weapons ready! SHOOT!" Mara shouted out.Jasmine had a pistol,Mara a bow and arrow, Arica a missle launcher, and Ella a rifle and all four shot at Chi Tambor, but missed unfortunately.The clan ran after him and finally caught up with him. Arica jumped on Chi and manhandled him on the floor of the chancellor's office."You have no right to take office as a tyrant!" Ella exclaimed."Grr! Curse you absurd humans! I'll never forget your faces!" and Mara handcuffed him.The girls took Chi outside of the senate temple and come to find Jedi Master Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker congradulated them on capturing Chi Tambor." You did a nice job out there ladies ;)" Anakin said.This was the first time Ella got the chance to meet Anakin Skywalker. She was always a big fan of him."Yay we did it!" Jasmine screamed.This was the second mission Ella completed without any troubles getting in the way.Ella was proud of herself and the Nightsisters :). Back home on Coruscant Ella was always thinking about moving her small family to her home planet Naboo,but she don't want to leave her Nightsister clan behind, so she decided to stay.Ella's occupation is undecided,but she considers herself neutral (Not Jedi nor Sith). She will raise her twin children to be Jedi and save the galaxy from mayhem orchestrated by the Sith. On Coruscant, Ella's life is not much drama filled, but rather disturbed since she is having a hard time making ends meet. Overall,her life is completely under control and she can now rest :). An untimely death On March 31st 2014, Ella was skilled during a fire fight with the separatists. Her husband Kenko was so devastated that he could no longer live with himself. Depression followed him around and he eventually fell into a spiral of sadness and eventually committed suicide, leaving his and Ella's twin children orphans. Millions of people across the galaxy showed up to both Ella's and Kenko's funeral, mourning them and keeping them in their prayers. The ongoing legacy Although Ella's death may still be lingering, her legacy will still continue on :). Category:Female Characters Category:Lifetime Members